Raccoon High of Horror
by RhymeBunny
Summary: Chris has just started a new school. Raccoon High. The school area is beautiful! That all changes when Chris enters this messed up school. A teacher from hell appears and Chris struggles.What will happen?    Not part of original RE games/Story YAOI W/C
1. Chapter 1 FML

**The following story is created by the two author accounts FluffyTigerB and xXRhymeXx.  
>If you don't like Yaoi and Language don't read.<br>Also if you do not enjoy reading about a different story that does not follow Resident Evil, ((AT ALL)) then please click the "Back" Button and leave this FanFic.**

Thank you and enjoy.~

**~FML~**

_New day, new school, new start._ Chris smiled as he walked down the hallway. It felt good to be back in school since his parents died. It felt like forever since he smelled the halls of learning. It was only a few days ago since they had moved to the area, anyway.

Aunt Laura said that a new area would help them move on from the past, and Chris could already feel himself relaxing more than he had in the past few months. She said that the area here in the countryside was a nice place to live.

Apparently she mentioned that she had lived here before and that it was a nice area. So why not try it out and see how it is? Chris loved the area. It was quiet and peaceful, unlike New York City. The neighbors seemed friendly and welcoming and some even knew Aunt Laura. What were the odds?

The only issue Chris had was with his retarded new school. 'Welcome to Raccoon High! Home of the'... 'Zombies'? Since when were Raccoons and Zombies the same? _Shouldn't it be 'Home of the Rabid Raccoons' or something?_ The young brunette didn't understand. Maybe the people around here couldn't tell the difference?

He shrugged off the train of thought as he entered the office. Looking around, Chris could see that the office was pretty small for such a big school. It was like false advertising. Big school, small rooms. That's when Chris realized that there was no one in the office.

"Hello?" He called out as he looked around. He felt like he was being watched as a shiver ran down his spine. His gaze landed upon a cracked open door. "Hello?" He called again, quietly this time.

Suddenly the door flung open a a blob emerged, running straight at the brunette.

_The hell?_

He tried to turn on his feet quickly, but failed miserably as he landed on his rear. The backpack that he had on took most of the force, but Chris knew he'd be lucky not to have a bruise. He tried to scramble away to gain distance but it was too late. The 'thing' was already in front of him. He closed his eyes and waited for impact but it never came. It was silent and then laughter filled the room, echoing off every wall. Chris opened his eyes and looked up. The blob was _laughing_. He looked closer and saw that the blob was actually a person.

_Oh thank god..._ Chris sighed in relief. _I thought it was gonna eat me._

"You should have seen the look on your face!" The 'thing' cried.

"Erm... Excuse me?" Chris frowned as he glared at the thing.

The 'thing' moved closer and Chris flinched as it extended a hand.

"Sorry. We heard a new student was coming and we usually do that to them on their first day."

Chris took its hand as it helped him up.

_Wait... 'We'?_ He looked around and could see teachers and secretarys starting to circulate throughout the room. _Way to be embarrassed on my first day..._

"Anyway, I'm Principal Irons. I hope you had no troubles finding the office." It was more like a question really, but Chris didn't mind.

"I suppose so. It was adequatly straightforward." He replied. Hoping to redeem himself with big fancy words.

The thing gave a sharp laugh. Chris could see its stomach jiggle and almost gagged. He instantly returned his attention to the man's weasely face.

"Your choice in vocabulary sounds like something your English teacher would use. I can sense that you guys are going to get along."

"What do you-" Chris was going to ask the blob what he meant but apparently the blob had another plan. He held up one hand as he fished for something in his pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the brunette.

"Those are you classroom numbers. I didn't have time to write down the teachers' names and subjects so you'll have to figure that out yourself."

_Oh great that's _so_ helpful. You probably didn't have time because you were trying to embarrass me..._

"Thank-"

"We're in the first class of the day and we have three classes a day, and 6 classes altogether. On 'A' days you goto your first 3 classes on the paper then on 'B' days you goto the last 3. 2 hours for each class. We begin the school day at 8am and you guys get out at 3pm. Lunch is after your 2nd class of the day. Your classes today are for 'A' day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He started to turn around and walk back to the door when Chris ran up and stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I do have questions, so why are you leaving?"

"I meant ask someone around you. Not just me. I've given you the information that you need. Now if you'll excuse me..." The 'thing' glared at Chris for a second then walked back through the door it came from.

Chris muttered something about just '_loving_' the school already before walking out into the hallway. He could definitely tell that the principal here was going to get on his nerves.

He walked down the hallway looking for his class. The hallways felt a lot bigger since he was the only one going through them.

_Dammit. I can't read this guy's handwriting. Is that a 5? No, a 9? 0?_ He sighed in frustration and decided to stop in a class room to ask. He walked up to the door on his left and knocked. A young girl answered it. Young as in... _She looks the same age as Claire. Jesus... Is she actually in highschool?_

"Yes what is it?" Her voice was powerful and confident. Something you don't normally see in a middle school child.

"Erm... I'm having issues reading this. The principal gave it to me." He held out the paper for her to take.

"Hmm... 105. Chemistry room."

"Oh great, where can I find that room." Chris asked hopefully. She stared at him in disbelief then point to the sign next to the door. The sign read,

_105  
>Chem. Lab<em>

"Oh... Sorry I didn't read it."

"It's fine. Why don't you come on in." The girl stepped aside and made room for Chris to enter, although he probably could have gone around her and still had enough room.

He walked into a full classroom and felt eyes upon him. He looked around and saw only the students.

"Where's the teacher?" He asked as he scanned the room. The class was then filled with giggles and laughter. He turned to the girl and he could see she was glaring at the other students. The room slowly came down to whispers as the girl turned back.

"I'm your teacher. Ms. Chambers." She held out a hand and Chris hesitantly took it.

"For real? Aren't you too young to teach? Shouldn't you be in Middle school or Elementary?" The girl scowled before her face lit up.

"Okay I'll quit my job if you can answer this easy question correctly. What is the mass in grams of 10.0 million H2O molecules? Only one guess." She crossed her arms and stared up at Chris triumphantly.

"Uhh, 42?"

"Incorrect. The answer is 2.990 X 10^-16. Now if you could please take a seat in the back, I would like to carry on instruction." She smiled as Chris walked to the back of the room.

Chris was already drop dead tired by the time lunch was over. It was nice to sit with some people from his past two classes, but he barely even knew any of their names.

_At least I wasn't some loner in the corner._

Before he went to lunch, Chris went to gym class. What he hated about that class was that no one told him that the instructor was someone who liked to play 'rough'. During what Chris thought was a nice game of two-hand touch football, he was tackled by the gym teacher, Blaine Everhart,(Or Mr. Everhart) and commanded everyone to dog-pile on the 'Newbie'.

_Fun..._

Chris was hoping that the last class of the day would be nice and easy since he went through pain and embarassment earlier on that day. He stopped outside of his next class. Room 303. He took a deep breath.

_Finally almost over with this damn day..._ Chris exhaled as he moved to open the door. He entered the class room and looked around. No one. He was the only one there.

"Move, you incompetent creature. You're hindering the entrance to people." A voice growled behind Chris. The brunette reflexively jumped to the side and turned around to see who was talking.

In the doorway, a man, probably in his mid-late twenties, carrying a heavy looking book was looking down at Chris. The man's hair was a golden blonde and it was slicked back, his eyes covered by a pair of dark aviators, and his tight fitting black T-shirt showing the muscles in his biceps. Chris couldn't help but stare in awe at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" The man half snarled. "I don't have time for games. Class should be starting soon. So out with it and then move on." The man walked over to the big desk up front and plopped the book down.

"Well, um, I'm a new student and this is the class I was assigned." Chris stated nervously.

The man looked up at Chris and paused.

"Damn that Irons! I told him I refuse to teach idiotic children!" The man hissed as he rummaged around through his papers. Chris was taken aback.

"In my defense I'm 18 so I can be counted as an adult." Chris could see the man glance at him from above his glasses.

"You're a senior?" He asked.

"Well no... I'm a junior. I was held back due to some unfortunate events."

The blonde gave a sharp laugh.

"Pity." The man commented and Chris shivered. He hadn't exactly noticed before but he could hear the slight british accent. He was completely amused. "What's your name?" He demanded.

"Chris. Chris Redfield." Chris' skin prickled all over. "So how should I address you?"

"Mr. Wesker. My first name is Albert but don't you EVER call me that." He almost hissed the last words.

"Why don't yo-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter.

"Mr. 'W'! What's up?" A kid shouted as he entered the room.

"Sit down you arrogant fool! The bell should be ringing soon and if the rest of the class is late I'll assign extra homework! That's what's up. And do not address me as that again." He walked over to the student and took his hat.

"I believe I also told you before that I do not tolerate hats."

"Awww come on..." The kid walked over to his seat in the front and sat down.

"Uh where should I sit?" Chris squeaked.

Mr. Wesker turned to face Chris.

"I refuse to baby a last minute newbie. You have to sit on the floor over there." He point the a spot in the corner and smirked.

"No way I'm not going to sit there." Chris could see the other students leaking into the room. There weren't many of them but they were loud enough.

"You will do as I say or you shall earn yourself a weekend detention."

"But it's my first day! You can't do that!" Chris argued.

"I can write up the detention now if you would like me to." There was a menacing tone to Mr. Wesker's voice and Chris knew he shouldn't push it any further.

"Fine then..." Chris walked over to the corner and sat down.

That's when he heard the teacher laugh mockingly.

"You believed me? How pathetic. Get your stuff and sit in the back." Mr. Wesker chuckled as he bagan to write in the board.

Chris was extremely pissed off. He could swear that this school had something against him.

He shot up and stalked off to the back of the room, slamming his backpack on the ground next to the desk. The student talking and staring as Chris glared at the teacher.

Finally the bell rung and the students who were having a blast were now deadly quiet.

"Welcome to History. Today we have a new student. Our new _darling_ little Christopher. Everyone feel free to talk to him after class. Talk to him during class and everyone get 10 pages of extra homework." He smirked as everyone turned their head to look at Chris.

_This guy's a fucking devil! _Chris screamed inwardly.

"Now let us carry on with our lesson." He pointed to the board. "We're going to look at one of my favorite topics. Medieval Torture."

_I'm definitely in the wrong school._ Chris thought with dread. The only way he could decribe this school as, was The School of Demons.

_Fuck my life..._

**A/N: So as written in the beginning, this is created by 2 authors. Right now this chapter was written by xXRhymeXx.  
>We have decided that I, Rhyme, shall do the odd chapters (1,3,5,7) and FluffyTigerB will do the evens. (2,4,6,8)<br>I had fun with this chapter and GOOD JOB REBECCA! She is way too smart for middle school ;D. We will be having our seperate author's notes as well so look forward to a different one each chapter!**

**Also If anyone has any questions about "Blaine Everhart" Please read "My Heart, My Soul, My Enemy" by xXRhymeXx. That'll get rid of all your questions. ;P**

**Anyway please R/R our first Fanfic together! **


	2. Chapter 2 PP

**The following story is created by the two author accounts FluffyTigerB and xXRhymeXx.  
>If you don't like Yaoi and Language don't read.<br>Also if you do not enjoy reading about a different story that does not follow Resident Evil, ((AT ALL)) then please click the "Back" Button and leave this FanFic.**

Chapter 2

PP

Chris ran out the house with a waffle and Nutella sandwich, as he took a bite he felt the warm chocolaty hazelnut butter ooze out through the sides onto his hand.

"Darn it!" Chris exclaimed, his Aunt Laura had made him take it, giving him the excuse that he was a growing boy who needs an energizing breakfast. Chris rolled his eyes, oh yeah growing boy, he was 18, he was not still growing.

Chris pulled open his Aunt's car door and got in. Aunt Laura was loaning her car to Chris till he got his own. Chris punched the car into gear, and whipped out the drive way, as he sped to school he reflected the previous day's events, starting with his highly intelligent Chemistry teacher, Ms. Chambers if he remembered correctly, how _old_ was she anyway? Probably 11 like Claire. Chris whipped into a parking space, and climbed out of his car.

"Late on our second day, aren't we, Christopher." Chris whirled around. Mr. Wesker, of course.

"Umm, no not really, I still have about 7 minutes." Chris mumbled.

"Good, 7 minutes, 7 minutes is all I can spare to talk to you. I dislike you Chris, you're a nuisance, and have no respect for your elders, but that's ok. I'll teach you to respect and admire me, in time you may even worship me." Wesker turned and walked towards the school chuckling to himself. "By the way, Chris you have chocolate on your chin, I would get in off, in makes you look unintelligent."

Chris gritted his teeth as he used a napkin to wipe the Nutella off. Now he was going to be late, all because of Mr. Wesker. Chris glanced at his waded up schedule, and gave a sigh of relief. Finally, a fun class, Guitar. Chris grabbed his Guitar from the back seat. Chris sprinted to class and got there just as the bell rang, he stood awkwardly in the front of the classroom.

"Who are you? Are you my new student? Your so good looking?" Chris felt a very hard slap on his behind, he jumped in shock and whirled around. This was his Guitar teacher? The women looked like a librarian, she was short, had some old glasses, and looked to be about 80 years old.

"Um you're my teacher? Can you play the Guitar?" Chris was laughing.

"Oh? Do you want a demonstration?" The woman grabbed a Guitar with a skeletal pattern that had been leaning against her desk, and began to play Asylum Chris's jaw dropped. That was the hardest song he had ever heard or tried to play. She stopped suddenly. "Was that convincing enough? Please take a seat anywhere you please. Class for your warm-up, I want you to draw and design your own Guitar. I'm going to go flirt with the cute boy in the corner, Mr. Smith correct, come here cutie."

...

Chris gazed at his Italian math teacher, almost all the guys in class thought she was hot, but Chris preferred blonds.

"So, your Christopher Redfield, I've heard all about you from Albert. According to him you're a disrespecting fluke." Chris tried to tune out her provocative, yet annoying voice. _"Jeeze this women sounds like she's asking for sex no matter what she says."_

"Go, take your seat Chris. Class there is something you need to know Albert Wesker is the sexiest teacher here." What the hell? Chris could not believe what he just heard. Was everyone in this school crazy?

…

Was this some kind of a joke? Of course his last class would be English, with Mr. Wesker. It didn't help that he was early, and alone in an empty classroom with Wesker, who was just staring at him with this disapproving scowl on his face.

"Is there something you wanted, Mr. Wesker?" Chris tentatively asked. Wesker burst into a smile.

"Oh, no Christopher I don't need anything, I was just thinking how obnoxious you are, and how much fun I'm going to have training you to do what I like." For some reason that statement made Chris blush. "Aww, are you blushing Chris? Don't at least not yet, don't worry I'll give you a reason soon enough. Take your seat, Christopher." Other students began to file into the class.

"Ok, for tonight's homework I want you to read the first 1,000 pages of War and Peace. Now take out yo- "

"Mr. Wesker, we have you again in two days. How do you expect us to read 1,000 pages in like two nights?" Chris interrupted Wesker.

"Christopher, don't interrupt me! It's rude, and irritating. As I was saying, take out y-"

"Wesker, I have been given a crap-load of homework for tonight, another 1,000 pages doesn't help. Can't you give use like10-20 pages?" Wesker looked ready to kill Chris.

"Mr. Redfield due to your lack of orderly conduct, I not only assign you an essay paper on the 1,000 pages." Wesker grinned wickedly. "But I will also put you on the Powder Puff team. After all, we do need more members, and your just what were looking for, or what I'm looking for."

Wesker's eyes burned, as he gazed at Chris. "Meet me today in the gym today, after school."

…

Chris approached the gym doors, he wondered why all the guys in his class told him how sorry they were, that he was on the Powder Puff team. What was the Powder Puff team anyway? Chris walked through the doors and stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell is this? It looked as if he had just walked into a mass male orgy. Everyone was grinding, and touching something they weren't supposed to be touching as guys, some guys looked stiff and awkward, others looked like they were getting into it.

"Ahh, Chris you're here. Good, come let me introduce you to everyone. Boys! Stop feeling each other up, and come here!" Wesker barked the command, like a drill sergeant. "Boys this is Chris Redfield, he is now one of the Powder Puffs. Treat him nicely, he's… a little shy. Now continue your warm up. Redfield come with me."

Chris walked after Wesker wondering what he had gotten himself into. Wesker walked through the locker-room door, and into one of the offices. Wesker rummaged around in a bag for a few seconds and pulled out a uniform, Wesker tossed it to Chris. Chris held up a pair of tight, small, green shorts and a white, and black half shirt.

"Your joking right? This is way to small for me."

"No its not, its suppose to be tight, plus the tighter the close the louder the girls scream. Now go try it on." Chris turned to walk into the locker room, he was confused on why Wesker was following him.

"Umm, Wesker is there something you want?"

"No, I'm not allowed to leave you back here alone. You might try to steal something. Its mandatory."

"What? No way you are going to watch me change!"

Wesker grinned. "I told you I would give you something to blush over. Start striping, now!"

"No, you can't make me!" Wesker narrowed his eyes, and flew at Chris. Knocking him to the ground, straddling him. Chris struggled, as Wesker removed his student's shirt.

"Christopher, when I say do something you do it. Understand? Oh and from now on I demand you wear briefs, it helps make you more arrow dynamic." Wesker rolled off Chris and go to his feet. "You can go home for the day, I look forward to tomorrow."

…

"CHRIS!" Claire ran toward her older brother holding on to her hat that had Panda ears, he usually picked her up from the bus stop, but she still became overjoyed when ever she saw him. Claire looked at her brother, something was wrong usually he was relaxed and smiling, he was still smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Chris, are you ok?" Claire questioned, looking at Chris, with her big perceptive eyes. Chris smiled, he wasn't use to his sister being so observant, the death of their parents had changed them both.

"Yeah, I'm ok just tired. How about you? How you holding up?"

"I could be better, my art teacher Mr. Holler is kind of a butt. He even looks mean, he has blond hair, slouches over a lot, and is kind of rude" Chris moaned. _Blonds!_

**Authors Note: *yawn* Hi! It's Fluffy. Wow, I had WAY to much fun writing this chapter. I started at 6:00pm and now its 1:34 in the morning XD. Ty to xXRhymeXx for staying up with me, and forcing me to finish, and sorry you do most of the work, deep down I try. I look forward to the next few chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3 GSO

**The following story is created by the two author accounts FluffyTigerB and xXRhymeXx.  
>If you don't like Yaoi and Language don't read.<br>Also if you do not enjoy reading about a different story that does not follow Resident Evil, ((AT ALL)) then please click the "Back" Button and leave this FanFic.**

~Fun with GSO~

It had been a week and a half since Chris had moved there and he was drop. Dead. Tired. Between the mountain of homework he was given ((mostly by Mr. Wesker)) and his stupid homo sexual cheer practice, there just didn't seem like there was time to sleep. Aunt Laura said that maybe he should take a day off from school today before he left, but knowing Mr. Wesker, Chris would have two 5,000 page essays due the next day. Sadly, the brunette had to reject his aunt's offer and he left for school. That, of course, happened 3 hours ago and Chris wanted to go home and take the offer his aunt gave.

"Stop slackin'!" Coach Everhart yelled and tweeted his insanely annoying whistle. Chris groaned and began jogging around the rectangular gym. He and the other students had been jogging without rest for what felt like forever.

"Tired already Chris?" a female voice asked from next to him. He glaced sideways to see a slender brunette girl jogging at his same pace next to him. Jill Valentine, one of his new friends since he arrived, was an extremely guarded person. She always seemed to observe and strategize every game they played in gym. Chris learned quickly that she was the person he wanted to be teamed up with during games. She wasn't one to lose very often.

"Psshh. Naw." He replied tracing his voice with amusement. "I haven't been sleeping well at all lately. I could probably kick your ass in running if I was rested enough."

"Hah!" She exclaimed with a sharp laugh. Chris could see her short brown hair bob back and forth from the rhythm of her foot falls. "Only in your dreams."

Chris chuckled. "I guess I dream often." The brunette male knew that Jill could beat him, but it never stopped his bantering.

Suddenly there was a sharp '_tweet!_' and the two brunettes slowed and stopped along with everyone else.

"Good work today everyone!" Coach Everhart yelled. "Now go get changed!"

Chris felt a punch hit his shoulder lightly. He turned to face Jill who was smirking. Her eyes glowing with challenge.

"Next time you should wake up so we can have a race." She jittered happily.

Chris gave a slight nod and smiled. "You're on." Chris watched her slim figure turn and walk toward the gym door toward the locker rooms.

"Knock it off Romeo." one of the more lankier students hissed as he passed. "She's out of your league." Chris glared at the boy and dared him to say something else with his eyes. The boy got the message and darted off towards the boys' locker room.

_We're just friends. _Chris sighed inwardly_. So everyone should just quit it with their stupid gossip._

Lately, for the past few days, many students who saw he and Jill together, kept pestering them about them going out. Not that Chris would mind going out with such a cool person... He just wanted to stay friends for now. Get settled down a little bit more before he started dating.

Chris shook his head and cleared his thoughts. _Stop day dreaming and go get ready for hell._

_**:: ::**_

"Mr. Wesker?" The brunette shot his hand up into the air suddenly cutting off whatever his blonde teacher was saying.

"Christopher, if I may ask, what the bloody _hell_ is wrong with you?" The blonde half snarled. "It seems you can't go five minutes without asking some absurd question."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry but this one seemed really important."

Mr. Wesker growled in annoyance and some students giggled.

"Fine. This had better be your last question though. You are wearing down my patience." Chris nodded at the words eagerly as if to agree that this _was _the last question.

"Okay so I was thinking to when I first came to your class how you told me not to call you 'Albert'." Chris couldn't tell physically that he was in a danger zone ((Because of Mr. Wesker's blank expression and aviators)), but he could feel the warning sign through the atmosphere. The high tension telling him that Mr. Wesker's first name was completely off limits.

"What about it?" Mr. Wesker asked with a dark curious tone.

"Well, er, I was wondering why exactly you hate being called 'Albert'."

Mr. Wesker was silent for a moment and Chris feared that he was about to be strangled, but soon the blonde answered and Chris let out a small breath.

"I believe you have Ms. Gionne as teacher, correct?"

"Yeah... So?"

"Then I believe you have an answer." More giggles errupted through the classroom as everyone finally understood what he meant.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm sure at one point you were okay with being called Albert...?" He tried again.

"Christopher, you already asked your question." The blonde teacher hissed. "Would you prefer to be taught a lesson in detention?"

"You can't do that to me." The brunette smirked. "After all, I have 'practice' today."

Mr. Wesker took off his glasses ((which was a rare thing)) and shot Chris a glare.

"You... Are you _trying _to make me angry?" Chris could see the threat in Mr. Wesker's eyes, but Chris didn't look away.

"No. I'm just trying to make your job harder than is should be." Chris responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Detention." Mr. Wesker snarled as he slammed a hand on the dry erase board. "I'll make sure that it doesn't get in the way of your 'oh-so-loved' practice. Today after practice, you are to show up here."

"That's bull! What did I do?" Chris yelled.

"Don't you even dare try to act innocent! You should think before you act, Christopher!" Mr. Wesker strided over to his own desk as he put his glasses back on. Chris could faintly hear him mutter something about "incompetent children these days".

"I hope everyone has a _fun_ time with your 4 five paragraph essays due next class, and it's all thanks to dear little Christopher here." Mr. Wesker stated as he walked over and dropped a detention form on Chris' desk. "Think before you act." The blonde whispered harshly before walking to the front and continuing the lecture.

**_:: :: _**

Chris was tired after all the failed cartwheels and hands stands during practice, and it didn't help that he now had a detention after school instead of going home. He took out his cell phone as he walked down the hallway and sent a quick text to Aunt Laura telling her that he'd be late for dinner.

After winding through the halls for a few minutes he arrived at his History class. The light was on in the classroom and he sighed before opening the door and entering.

"You're late." A slight accented voice stated.

_The voice of the Devil._ Chris sighed. "I'm sorry that the tight outfit we have to wear at practice takes a while to get off."

The blonde teacher gave a sharp laugh. "About that... The senseless Vice Principal we have has complained about the chosen outfits. Part of the reason you're here today is to try on the new ones."

"Hah?" Chris twitched. "I don't want to wear those faggot clothes!"

Mr. Wesker walked closer and grabbed Chris by his chin.

"Watch you language. You're still in the presence of a teacher." Mr. Wesker smirked as he turned away and grabbed a box by his desk.

"Try these on." The blonde barked as he took clothing out of the bag and tossed it to Chris.

The brunette reached up and caught it with no effort. The material was leather, no doubt.

"What the..." He unbunched the fabric to reveal black leather pants and leather straps. "Where did you get these?" Disbelief colored the brunette's voice as he shot a glance at his teacher.

"Hm? Well, I found a site that sold Gay Striper Outfits for a cheap price and decided that you guys could wear them. The clothes will give us a lot more viewers, mostly girls, for the game that's coming up."

"That's... not wierd? Anyway I'll be back then."

"And where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked.

"To the bathroom? To _change_?" Chris furrowed his brow as he stared at Mr. Wesker's blank expression.

"No need. You can change here. There are no cameras and nobody else here. You can just change in the corner."

"Uh, no thanks I think I'll just-"

"Change here or 3 more days of detention." Mr. Wesker smirked as he watched Chris.

"Isn't this sexual harrassment?" The brunette asked cautiously.

"Depending on how you look at it then yes, but I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. Now hurry up and change."

Chris shot a glare at the teacher before giving up and walking to the corner of the room. He just started to take off his shirt when the light went out.

"Er... Can you turn that back on?"

"It's fine." The blonde soothed. "I'm just giving you more privacy."

"Oh, uh, thanks..." He continued to strip and soon pulled the leather on. "My first time wearing leather pants... Look good?" Chris turned around and shot a pose. One hand on the back of his head and the other on his hip.

"Yes, yes. You're very much suited to be a gay striper in the future." The blonde gave a sharp laugh and walked towards Chris, closing the space between them quickly. He snatched the straps and arranged them on Chris' chest so that they criss-crossed over each other.

"Oh thanks. I wasn't sure how they went. Hmmm, this outfit reminds me of some badass warrior dude." Chris grinned.

"More like a homo warrior." Mr. Wesker chuckled, sounding overly pleased. "This will attract some of the girls' attention."

Chris hadn't noticed before but Mr. Wesker seemed to be actually smiling. A true and genuine smile.

_Of course... He's in love with other's pain and discomfort._

"I was just wondering," Chris started, focused on trying to figure the question out himself. "Why do you hate me? I mean you always call me out in history and stuff." Mr. Wesker pursed his lips at the question.

"It's not neccessarily 'hate'. It's more of an 'I'm bored and want something to do' thing. I purely do it because it's amusing."

Chris shot a glare. "It's not really amusing to me! It makes me feel like I'm stupid or something. I don't want to be treated like that."

"I see..." The teacher stated then took a few steps closer to the brunette. Chris backed away instinctly and soon hit a wall. Mr. Wesker just walked closer and soon they were almost chest-to-chest. The only thing that seperated them was Mr. Wesker's hand that reached out and trailed across Chris' stomach. Chris shuddered and shot a hand out to grab his teacher's shoulder. More to steady himself than to push him away. "I suppose I have to treat you another way then." The teacher smirked as he leaned in close, his breath making Chris' skin tingle.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Chris panicked as he tried to push Mr. Wesker away. The man, of course, was much stronger and ignored the brunette. He leaned in and brushed his lips on the side of Chris' neck.

Suddenly Chris felt the man's lips part and a tongue crawled over his jugular vein. The brunette gasped as a sudden sucking sensation occured.

"S-... D-don't." Mr. Wesker's other hand lifted and clamped over Chris' mouth as he continued his sucking and nibbling.

Chris let out muffled moans and tried to push the man away, but soon gave up after a few tries and tried to focus on something else.

The hand and mouth released him then and Chris slid to the floor.

"I hope you enjoyed your new 'treatment'." The blonde chuckled. "Be sure to put the new outfit back in the box." He gave a half wave without looking back as he turned on the lights and walked out the door.

_What... Just happened?_ Chris sat there for a few moments. Then got up in a hurry he quickly changed back into his own clothes and threw the leather outfit on Mr. Wesker's desk. _Damn him._ Chris growled. _Fucking homo teacher. This means war..._

_**:: ::**_

Aunt Laura met him at the door and hurried him inside.

"Oh my," She spoke hesitantly. "It's getting chilly now, isn't it? Winter is definitely around the corner."

"Mhmm." Chris sighed. His mind was still on what happened earlier. Aunt Laura only smiled and walked off to the kitchen probably to fix dinner for him.

"Chris!" A girl's voice cried. He looked towards the stairs to see his sister.

"Claire! How're you?" He smiled as he picked her up in a hug.

"Good. Oh yeah my bully of a teacher Mr. Holler told me my drawing sucks... I tried to draw a fish but he said it was a fat, ugly fish! You should go beat him up!" She stuck out her lower lip slightly in an atempt to pout. Chris only chuckled.

"You know,I have a bully teacher too. You just need to act brave and tell them to piss off. Maybe not that part though." He smiled reassuringly. Claire didn't pay attention to the statement but was staring a Chris' throat, eyes wide.

"Did your bully teacher do that to you?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Chris scowled and put the girl down. "What are you talking about?" She pointed toward the mirror in the hall without a sound. He slowly walked over to it and observed the image displayed. His eyes went wide in the same kind of way as Claire's. In the reflection he saw himself normally but the new thing was a huge red mark on the side of his neck.

A hickey.

_DAMN HIM! _He screamed inwardly. _Aunt Laura must have noticed!_ He kept his composure as he turned to Claire, who was standing next to him.

"No, no. My bully teacher didn't do this to me." He soothed her. "Don't tell Aunt Laura about this okay?" She was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Okay, if you say so."

Chris couldn't help but to ruffle her hair. He smiled at her and walked up the stairs to his room.

"I think I prefer being treated stupidly..." He muttered as he tried to find something to cover his curse mark.

**Author's Note: Sorry, xXRhymeXx here! I didn't get the chance to write this as fast as I wanted because of school work and such. Anyway, "GSO" in the title was supposed to be "Gay Striper Outfit" although it didn't really have much to do with the outfit... Don't judge. Anyway I thank all our lovelies for continuing to read this! -huggles-**


	4. Chapter 4 SHIT

Chapter 4

S.H.I.T.

Chris raced out of the house knowing he was half an hour early, he had to get away from his aunt's strange looks, and Claire's never ending questions about his 'mean teacher'. Sliding into the car the burnet took a minute to reflect on what he was going to do; he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of excitement when ever he thought of his teacher. _Mr. Wesker_, Chris felt shivers go down his spine but whether it was from fear or joy he didn't know. Pulling out of the driveway Chris took the now familiar rout to school; he pulled into the parking lot and slowly got out of his car.

"It seems were making a habit of running into each other, wouldn't you say so Mr. Redfield?" Chris turned to view the blond, who was carrying a red pitchfork, wearing red contacts, and a bright red wig for some strange reason.

"What are you wearing?" Chris thought Wesker looked more like a devil then he ever had before.

"Really Christopher, I expected more from you. Do you not remember me telling you last class that spirit week ends tomorrow? Today is Angel's vs. Devil's."

"So of course you went with devil, figures." Chris didn't really think of Wesker as being the type to get involved in spirit week, but then again, he was a coach and coach's usually had to dress up.

"Well I don't exactly have angel costumes lying around my house," Wesker began to walk away from Chris toward the school. "By the way Christopher, you're required to wear your powder puff uniform on the last two days of spirit week, also don't forget we have a little pep rally tomorrow which means we have practice today"

Chris stared at the blonds retreating form,

_I have to wear the gay striper outfit? To class?_

…

Guitar class was simple, and Chris felt like a kick a** rock star dressed in leather, math class was when things turned tough Ms. Gionne just stared at him as he walked through the door, Chris jumped when she spoke.

"Chris, I would like to speak to you alone after class." Ms. Gionne turned to the board and began to write out the problem for the day.

…

Chris slung his bag onto his shoulders, and made his way to Ms. Gionne's desk

"Ms. Gionne, you wanted to see me?" Chris didn't want to be late for lunch; if he was, the line would be unbelievably long.

"Yes I wanted to speak with you Chris," She reached out and fingered the leather straps criss crossing his bare chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt and the school was okay with that because according to Wesker, it was all part of the uniform. "Christopher, why are you wearing this uniform?"

"Uhh, it's required for spirit week, look Ms. Gionne I don't want to be late for lunch." Ms. Gionne obviously didn't like that answer because she reached across the space between them and slapped Chris, hard.

"You liar! Tell me the truth, I know it's not required for spirit week! Do you think I'm blind? Do you see any of the other boy's on the team wearing that?"

Chris was stunned, no teacher had ever hit him, hell they weren't even allowed to hit students. Chris began to back towards the door slowly. _If I can just get to the hallway…_

"I know what you're trying to do and you can forget it, Wesker would never look twice at a boy like you! GET OUT NOW!"

Chris turned and ran as fast as he could to the boy's bathroom, and burst through the door, luckily it was empty.

_What the hell? She's jealous of me? She thinks I want Wesker? Well she can have him! _Chris looked up into one of the mirrors and groaned, there was an obvious huge red hand print on his cheek. For that reason Chris skipped lunch and instead chose to listen to his iPod, he zoned out thinking about why a woman like Ms. Gionne, who looked like a dam model would be jealous of him. Just then the bell range Chris quickly wrapped up his iPod and took off to Wesker's class, arriving just as the blond was closing the door. Wesker narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it after seeing the mark on his cheek, Chris took his seat silently, still to shaken to bother giving an excuse for being late.

"Christopher, see me after class. Now everyone take out your homework from last night, tonight's homework will be a three page essay on the black plague.

…

Chris was terrified. Why would Wesker want to speak with him? If he was going to give him more homework why didn't he just do it in front of everyone; Wesker struck him as a person who enjoyed causing others to be publically embarrassed.

"Sir I-" Wesker cut Chris off.

"How did you get that mark on your face Christopher?"

"Umm, well I… Called this girl a mean name as a joke…" Chris didn't want to tell Wesker about Ms. Gionne for a couple of reasons. He either won't believe him, or he will, and then he'll go to the board about it then all Ms. Gionne has to do is deny it, or even worse he'll just mock Chris for it. After all, Chris had no proof, there were no cameras in the classrooms, and he knew that because of Wesker. All Chris had to do was look in Wesker's eyes to see he didn't believe him, Wesker suddenly smiled.

"Good, I was afraid my little team member was being abused at home, I hope the bruise fade's quickly, actually, I take that back, the girls like the rebel type. Now off to practice."

Chris tuned and walked out of the class room feeling a little hurt that Wesker didn't seem the least bit worried, but he has nice eyes. Chris stopped where the hell did that thought come from? It's true though, Wesker had eyes that looked like two sheets of blue ice, they never seemed to show emotion though, and they were just cold, yes they always left Chris feeling cold, depending on how the blond looked at him they made his heart freeze. The burnet continued walking slower now than before, when he arrived at the gym he was surprised to find out Wesker was late, Chris and the other boys waited a few minutes.

"Maybe he canceled practice?" One of the boys whose name Chris couldn't remember offered.

"No, we would have heard an announcement over the intercom." Another one argued.

"We should go look for him." A few boys' murmured in agreement. They all split up to look in different parts of the school; Chris was given the hallway that Ms. Gionne's room was located in. When Chris passed the door he heard some raised voices walking towards the door Chris paused to listen.

"Dam it Excella, I don't have time for this, why would you hit a student?"

"Because Wesker he's throwing himself at you, can't you see it? He's trying to get between us!"

"Excella there is no us! We went for coffee once, besides that's no reason to hit a student!"

"Albert, how can you say there's no us? We match, were perfect for each other, I love you."

"I don't want to match you, like one of your imbecilic outfits you insist upon wearing."

Chris scrambled away from the door, he wasn't fast enough. Wesker walked through the door and saw Chris, narrowing his eyes he spoke.

"What are you doing? I told you to go to practice."

"I- I did, but you didn't show up so a few of the guy's decided we should look for you."

"Where I am is of no concern to you, do you understand me?"

Chris nodded, Wesker began to walk down the hallway, Chris was close behind, they walked in silence for a few moments before Chris asked, "How did you know Ms. Gionne hit me?"

"I didn't as soon as she saw me she burst into tears begging me to forgive her, pathetic creature." They approached the gym doors, walking in behind Wesker a few of the guy's cheered, others tried to hide the phones they had been using. "Boy's I have decided we don't have a good enough cheer, so I'm going to give you all a brief demonstration on a additional part I'm adding into it, Christopher please come here."

A few boys groaned about having one day to learn another part, Chris however froze. "Wh-what? Why do you need me as an example?"

"Because we have a similar build, now come here." Chris hesitantly walked over. "Good now turn around, okay bend over."

"What? Why?" Chris whirled to look at the blond.

Wesker rolled his eyes "Just do it, Christopher."

Chris slowly bent over, and nearly screamed in panic when Wesker grabbed his hip's and pulled them backwards till they were pressed against his pelvis, Chris flew forward trying to get away from Wesker's touch and landed on his hands and knees.

"Christopher how do you expect me to give a demonstration if you keep moving? Now get back up." Chris grudgingly got back up, and bent over. Wesker grasped Chris' hips and began to sway slowly, forcing Chris to move his hips in the same manner, suddenly Wesker forced Chris to his hands and knees before straddling his back, as if he were riding him.

"Do you all understand what you're supposed to do?" All the boys nodded. Wesker got off Chris with a faint smile on his face, "Christopher I'd like to see you in my office."

Chris' face was in flames as he exited the room a chorus of ooh's fallowing him, stopping to turn he glared playfully at his team members, before continuing after Wesker. Entering the blond's office and closing the door behind him Chris was grabbed and pulled into a vicious kiss, struggling against the blond Chris managed to free himself for a few moments before the blond had him cornered in the back of the room. Walking at a leisurely pace towards him, the blond had an easy smile on his face.

"You're going to enjoy what I have planed for you Christopher." Chris couldn't see an easy way out of this, so he decided to try reason.

"Y-you don't want this." Chris stammered out.

"Oh, but I do Chris."

Chris shook his head, feeling a little braver. "No you don't, you're not going to want to fight me, you're going to want me to go along with you."

Wesker narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your permission Chris; I can have you if I want."

"I know, but then you would have to go through the afterward hassle of finding out what to do with me."

Wesker had reached Chris by then, glaring at the burnet with his ice cold eyes, he grabbed his students hair pulling Chris in to kiss that made the younger man feel like he was melting, Wesker pulled away a smirk on his face.

"When the time comes you'll be begging for me Christopher."

…

Chris walked through his front door, he was exhausted. After the little episode with Wesker, the blond proceeded to train them so hard they all were about to collapsed.

"Chris! You're home!" Clair threw herself at Chris giving him the biggest hug she could manage. Pulling away she noticed the slight bruise on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

Chris smiled at his younger sister not wanting to worry her. "Yeah, I'm fine just tired, good thing it's Friday."

The burnets aunt poked her head around the corner. "Sorry honey it's Thursday."

_Shit…_

**Author's Note:** BAM! Not a lot to say for this chapter except… EXCELLA'S A HOOKER! XD But no joke she is WAY to touchy when it comes to Wesker, it's like really lady? Anyways you got to love the way Wesker uses Chris as an example. BTW S.H.I.T. stands for Sorry Honey It's Thursday. Poor Chris Wesker always wants to rape him. XD


	5. Chapter 5 TGIF

**The following story is created by the two author accounts FluffyTigerB and xXRhymeXx.  
>If you don't like Yaoi and Language don't read.<br>Also if you do not enjoy reading about a different story that does not follow Resident Evil, ((AT ALL)) then please click the "Back" Button and leave this FanFic.**

**Also: This was not posted in the beginning but Fluffy and I do not own any of the Resident Evil Characters~ although we wish we did….. Stories would have been changed a lot…..**

_**::T.G.I.F::**_

Chris parked his car at the far end of the lot, hoping to prolong his journey to the school. He came to school early out of anxiety for what he had to do today and he needed a time waster. He found himself coming earlier and earlier and he was stuck between calling the school a safe haven or a demonic magnet, depending on how he looked at the situation.

He was halfway through the parking lot when he heard the squeal of tires. He looked back and was shocked and panicked to find a black sports car racing at nearly 80 mph down the parking lot lane towards him. He rushed to the side as the car flew by him. Again there was the squeal of wheels as the car turned into a parking space and slammed on the breaks.

_Shit! What kind of idiot drives like that? Especially in a parking lot at school?_ Chris growled in frustration.

He heard the '_click!'_ of a car lock and the door to the car opened.

"Christopher." A slick accented voice called in acknowledgement.

_Of course it's _that_ idiot…_ Chris sighed as he watched the blonde man exit his car. "Good morning Mr. Wesker." The student replied. He watched as the teacher got out of the car and Chris felt his eye twitch at the sight. This time his teacher was wearing green cargo pants and a brown t-shirt. It looked as though he wasn't quite the demon Chris knew he was. The teacher looked as if he were sitting at home in casual clothes instead of plain black professional clothes. Truthfully, Chris wouldn't admit it, but he actually enjoyed seeing Mr. Wesker like this. It made him think that the man could be normal once in a while.

"Is something troubling you?" The blonde asked as he studied the brunette's expression.

"What's with the get-up?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow in part liking and part curiosity.

Mr. Wesker laughed. "I already told you about spirit week, have I not? Today is school colors because of the prep-rally. Speaking of which, are you prepared for your first live performance?"

Chris groaned slightly and frowned. "I'm as ready as I'll ever get, I guess…" Chris dropped his voice slightly and in his announcer voice said, "Today is the day that Chris Redfield is seen as a homo for the rest of his school life."

The teacher arched an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses to show he was not amused.

"That's not what this is for. It's to give guys something to laugh about and girls something to have nosebleeds about. It's for entertainment purposes only." The blonde justified as he continued. "It's also to shed some light on the whole powder puff game. Do you think that the female portion of the school is going to go to a game where other females play a game of football? Of course not. Most of the male population would enjoy going to such a show but not all. Therefore, by putting in the powder puff cheer leaders, we have a higher chance to bring in some of those who did not plan on going. This helps the school bring in more money for the school, ensuring more supplies for a learning environment."

"So," Chris nodded as he processed the information. "By putting out this little 'Ad' today, we're increasing the school's funds for supplies in the future?"

"Precisely."

"Then I don't feel like doing it. If I'm just going to do this just so you can get more supplies and give us more unbearable work." Chris stated.

"Christopher," The blonde lowered his voice in warning. "Just because you don't want to do something, doesn't mean you have to go out and ruin it for everyone else." This caused Chris to roll his eyes.

"It's not like I wanted to be part of this whole thing… Besides, like I said, I don't want to do something that will make me regret it later. You will just use the supplies to make our life more of a hell."

Mr. Wesker let out a huff of impatience as he observed the student carefully. "I'll let you take a break from homework for part of next week if you do _not_ screw this up."

Chris gave him a cautious look. _Is he for real?_

"You're not lying right?" Chris asked for clarification.

"No Christopher. I'm not lying. As long as you do well today, I will keep my word."

Chris' face lit up with a smile. Mr. Wesker never gave breaks from homework and it was a miracle that such an offer was being given. Chris definitely did not want to miss out on it.

"You have a deal then." Chris agreed.

"Excellent. Well I will be taking my leave th-"

"Wait!" Chris interrupted, causing Wesker to sigh.

"Christopher, I have work to do and I have already given you an offer. What else could you possibly want?"

"Well, u-um," Chris stuttered.

Mr. Wesker flicked his wrist in a circular motion as if to say, "Get-on-with-it".

Chris gave a huff of air. "How the hell do you have a car like that?" He asked as he pointed to the black… _LAMBORGHINI?_

"Wait! What the hell?" Chris yelled in surprise. "I knew the car you drove was fancy, but a Lambo? How the hell did you afford that? You're a teacher!"

The blonde teacher ran a hand over his already slicked back hair. "Christopher, is this really important?"

"Yes, it is! If you get paid so well then I want to be a teacher as well!"

"Christopher, don't be ridiculous. I come from a rather wealthy family. If I truly wished to not work, I'd still be financially fine for the rest of my life."

"Then why teach?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"I enjoy instilling fear and misery in the students these days." The man smirked. "It makes my life amusing."

Chris looked at the man like he had spoken another language.

"You're crazy… I don't understand you…" The student shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't need you to understand me. I need you to go get your outfit on and move your body to the beat." The teacher chuckled as he turned away and walked to the school.

Chris glared at the man's back as he walked away.

_I hate him…. _Chris decided as he followed after the man towards the school.

_**:: ::**_

All throughout Biology, kids snickered and snuck glances at Chris' outfit. Chris could also see that Mrs. Chambers' face turned red every time she called on him for a question.

_Teacher or not, of course she hasn't seen much of a guy's skin before… She's too young for that. _

_**:: ::**_

When he got to gym class, Coach Everhart looked at the brunette student knowingly.

"Chris!" He called and then beckoned the student over. "I heard you and Mr. Wesker's followers are putting on a little show today. You looking forward to it?"

"Of course not." Chris replied as he rolled his eyes. This caused Coach Everhart to laugh.

"Good boy, Redfield. Good boy." The coach said proudly as he patted Chris' shoulder and walked away to yell at some girls who were sitting on the bleachers slacking. Chris stared after him confused.

"What did he want?" Jill asked as she walked up behind Chris. He glanced over in her direction and shrugged.

"He was just asking about the prep rally."

Jill looked smug.

"What?" Chris asked as he turned to face her fully.

"I was just thinking that I'm looking forward to all you sweaty guys dancing together."

Chris looked at her with a shocked expression.

_She's into that kind of stuff?_ He questioned as he tried to understand her facial expression.

"Not in that way, dork." She spoke with a smile as she accurately guessed his thoughts. "I'm looking forward to laughing at you."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I know deep down, you're actually turned on by the whole thing." Chris joked playfully. The statement earned him a light playful smack on his arm.

"You wish, babe." She smiled.

He enjoyed Jill's company a lot. She was fun to talk to and flirt with. God, was he lucky to have a friend like her.

_**:: ::**_

Lunch went by slowly as Chris watched the clock. It felt like most eyes were on him and it was uncomfortable. He looked around a few times to see some of his team members and found only one or two of the members in their outfits. The rest of the team seemed to be either in hiding or in some corner making out with their boyfriend.

As soon as the bell rang for the last class, Chris said good-bye to Jill and hurried off towards the demon class.

As soon as he walked into the class, Mr. Wesker glanced up from arranging his papers and pointed for Chris to stand over to the side. Confused, Chris did as he was gestured to. When everyone in the class showed up, Mr. Wesker walked to the front and cleared his throat.

"Today, regarding class, I will not be teaching. Since there is a prep rally today, I will be taking my leave to get my team ready." Eyes darted toward Chris as he felt his face heat up slightly. "For my replacement, I have gotten that old man Irons to come down and watch you all." Several groans rang throughout the class room and it was obvious that Mr. Wesker was holding back a smirk. "I know he is not your favorite person, but he will not be giving out any homework since he does not rule this classroom." Smiles broke throughout the group.

At that moment, a knock occurred at the door and the blob man from Chris' first visit to the office appeared.

"It seems he has arrived." Wesker pondered aloud as if he had some doubt that the man would even show up.

Irons ignored the comment and nodded slightly. "I'll be sure to take care of the class while you're away."

"Yes," Mr. Wesker drawled. "Be sure that you do." With that, the teacher was walking towards to door. He raised his hand and motioned for Chris to follow him. Chris hurried after him and looked back just in time to see Irons' glare towards Mr. Wesker.

"So, does the blob not like you?" Chris asked as they walked down the hallway. Mr. Wesker stopped and turned around, nearly making Chris bump into him.

"What did you call him?" Mr. Wesker question as his brows drew together.

"O-oh um," Chris stuttered. "I forgot I was talking to a teacher… I call him 'the blob' but… Never mind, forget it."

Mr. Wesker's features smoothed out and a smile played at his lips. "That's the perfect name for that fat ass." The teacher turned around and began walking towards the gym again. Chris, on the other hand was stunned that a teacher not only cursed in school, but he was also talking about a higher up.

"Come on Christopher." The blonde teacher yelled. "You have to be ready and we don't have time for delays."

Chris nodded and hurried after his teacher.

_**:: ::**_

Luckily for Chris, the dance/grind routine went perfectly for the prep rally. There were no mistakes what-so-ever and the crowd went wild as expected. Unfortunately, the whole thing was so embarrassing that as soon as they were done, Chris refused to sit in the gym with everyone.

He walked back down to Mr. Wesker's room to grab the clothes he wore to school that day.

When he arrived, the lights were off and there was no one to be seen.

_Everyone is at the prep rally… _He reminded himself as he walked leisurely to the back of the room to where his clothes were. He picked up the white T-shirt and jeans and was about to turn around and head out when two arms snaked around his waist. Chris jumped in surprise and spun around to face whoever it was.

"What the hell?" Chris asked in confusion as he came face to face with his blonde teacher. "What are you doing? Stop it."

Just like he had in the morning, Mr. Wesker raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I'm treating you as if you're not stupid. I see no issue here."

"I appreciate not being treated as stupid, but I don't think touching me like this is okay." Chris said as he pulled away from his teacher's grip.

_What the hell? He's a _teacher_. Why is he doing this?_ Chris pondered as he narrowed his eyes at the teacher.

"My apologies. I just thought you would have wanted a reward after doing so well today." The blonde replied. The older man turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Chris called. "What do you mean 'reward'?" Chris in fact had never been rewarded sincerely by his teacher and the thought of it happening made Chris curious as to what the blonde gave as a reward.

"I would be more elementary to show you instead of tell you." Mr. Wesker stated matter-of-factly as he turned towards his student.

Chris studied the blonde's facial expression as he tried to figure out if he wanted the reward or not.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ The phrase echoed through his mind. He pursed his lips together in thought.

_Well technically, I'm not a cat… And it's obvious that he won't kill me… So what is there to lose?_

"Fine then." The student finally said. "Show me this reward."

The teacher let a smirk ghost over his expression as he walked slow precise steps towards the student. The brunette suddenly had a feeling that this was going in the same direction as a few days before, when he got the hickey.

"Wait…" Chris spoke when Mr. Wesker came into reaching distance. This caused the teacher to pause mid-step.

"Yes?" Mr. Wesker asked with a slightly impatient tone.

"I don't know if I want the reward." The brunette admitted.

A huff of frustration came from the teacher and quicker than Chris had ever seen his teacher move, Mr. Wesker moved forward and took hold of the back of Chris' neck, forcing the student's face to come close. The brunette's eyes went wide as he felt heat on his lips and he realized that his teacher waskissing him _again_. He felt Mr. Wesker's other arm wrap around his waist and the teacher's hand caress the small part of his nearly naked back. Chris planted his hands on his teacher's muscular chest and tried to push the man away. As a result, the blonde held him tighter against his own body to prevent escape.

Chris' mouth was soon pried open and he felt a tongue enter and the brunette shut his eyes tight. Of course being in high school, Chris had kissed many girls, but he had thought something was way different with kissing the blonde and doing it a second time had now proven this thoughts correct.

_It's because he's the one leading. He's treating me as a female._ The silent challenge placed itself in his head. _It's time for the war to begin. _There was no way Chris was going to let someone treat him as a girl.

Chris, instead of pushing, curled his fingers into the brown fabric of the teacher's shirt as he pushed against the tongue invading his mouth with his own to try to let his teacher know that he was the one running the show.

Pleased with the reaction, Mr. Wesker let the hand that was holding Chris' neck fall and slid his arm down to fully encircle the brunette's waist. They stood there for a good minute refusing to lose the unspoken challenge of dominance and soon Chris was the first to withdraw his lips for air. He let his head fall onto his teacher's shoulder as he drew in deep ragged breaths. The student wouldn't lie to himself, he was truly turned on by the events happening and at the moment he didn't give a damn about what gender he was with at the moment.

Chris released the shirt and moved his hand down lower to sneak beneath the brown fabric. His fingertips just barely made contact with the teacher's warm skin when suddenly there was a lack of heat and touch.

"What?" Chris asked confused as he watched the blonde smirk from 5 feet away. "Why did you pull away?" Chris whined slightly.

"It would be too easy if we did anything now. I told you that you'd be begging for me and now that it's become like this, I want to watch you and your feeble attempts."

"You're a jackass." An extremely aggravated Chris commented.

"I would give you a detention… But that would be, what is it? 'Rubbing salt into an opened wound'?"

At that moment in time, the bell rang and the blonde turned away.

"Have a good weekend, Christopher. I so do look forward to seeing you in English on Monday." With that, Mr. Wesker left.

_**:: ::**_

Chris was sitting in his car in the nearly empty student parking lot still as he went over what had happened. He thunked his head against the steering wheel in complete embarrassment.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I do that with _him_?_

Chris lifted his had slightly and thunked it again. His hands were gripping the steering wheel at the same time to keep himself from stabbing himself with his keys.

_It'll be okay. _Chris told himself._ I'll have this weekend to figure everything out._

After a moment of hitting his head against the steering wheel, Chris finally felt calm enough to drive home.

_My life is going to get a lot more complicated now…_ He tried to explain to himself as he put the key in the ignition. _Thank God it's Friday_….

**Author's note: Sorry guys… I know you all have been waiting for this chapter… Silly Rhyme here derped out and never got to writing this, but finally after forever I did get to it. I want to thank you Fluffy for letting me go at my own pace and not nagging at me even though I know you wanted to. Hehe. **

**ALSO! Important message to everyone and Fluffy! FluffyTigerB's birthday is here and this chapter was supposed to be part of her present. So happy birthday! Now I want everyone to spam her account if possible with birthday messages. I know I will…**

**-Love, xXRhymeXx**


End file.
